The Birdkillers
by MelEstApple
Summary: "Un OS avec du Densi et un débriefe sur une enquête finie et qui a était bien dangereuse... une enquête qui a menée à l'arrestation d'un gang de Birdkillers... "


_**Alors voilà ceci est un défi qui m'a été lancé par EloOdie sur le forum :**_

"_**Un OS avec du Densi et un débriefe sur une enquête finie et qui a était bien dangereuse... une enquête qui a menée à l'arrestation d'un gang de Birdkillers... "**_

_**Je tiens à prévenir, que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat et qu'il est peut être difficile à comprendre pour une personne "normale" (enfin on se comprend)**_

_**Donc j'espère que ce défi te plaira, je l'ai détourné pour qu'il soit rationnel… Quoique… **_

La nuit tombait sur la ville des Anges. La douce chaleur du printemps entourait les rues de la ville, les derniers touristes flânaient alors que les travailleurs s'entassaient dans les bars pour visionner le dernier match ou se raconter les déboires de la journée ainsi que les derniers ragots. Un brouhaha assourdissant montait dans la nuit. Celui du vendredi soir.

La salle des services spéciaux de Los Angeles était elle, particulièrement calme. L'agitation avait battu son plein ces deux dernières semaines. Mais ce soir, le silence était maître, et les derniers travailleurs se hâtaient pour finir et rejoindre leurs semblables dans les occupations du vendredi soir. Seul dans la hacienda, quatre membres étaient assis à leur bureau respectif, les regards étaient perplexes face au rapport qu'ils devaient rendre à leur petite patronne. Le syndrome de la feuille blanche arrive même au plus grand ! Ils trouvaient toujours quelques choses à mettre dans leur rapport… Mais là ce n'était pas chose facile. Le silence était même pesant. Callen, le chef d'équipe, leva la tête et regarda ses collègues.

Si on ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'une équipe sur entrainée fédérale, on les aurait largement pris pour une équipe de bras cassés ! pensa-t-il. En effet Deeks avait les cheveux encore ébouriffé et un œil au bord noir. Kensi quand à elle abordait un énorme bloc de glaçon qu'elle tenait contre sa lèvre inférieur et avait enlevé sa chaussure gauche pour soulagé sa cheville douloureuse. Sam avaient quelques égratignures et n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, il avait donc encore son t-shirt à moitié déchiré. Tandis que lui, Callen, avait un énorme bandage au niveau du poignet.

-Non mais comment voulez vous écrire un rapport sans se discréditer ? Ragea le blond à mi-voix.

- C'est vrai admit Sam tout en relevant la tête.

- Mais en même temps quand on y repense… C'est plutôt comique comme situation ! Sourit Callen

- C'est une mission qu'on n'est pas près d'oublier ! Affirma Sam

- ça c'est sur essaya tant bien que mal d'articuler Kensi sous le regard semi-moqueur de ses trois collègues.

Les quatre ce remémorèrent l'ensemble des dernières semaines quand Deeks eu une idée digne de ce nom :

-On pourrait débriefer et dire ce qui est à mettre ou pas dans le rapport comme ça on a tous les mêmes choses et pas de problème de logique !

-Mais c'est que t'es pas bête des fois ! lui lança une Kensi rieuse qui grimaça très vite par le mouvement trop rapide qu'elle venait d'effectuer.

- Bon, alors débuta Callen commençons par le début :

_Flash Back : _

_Lundi matin, deux semaines auparavant :_

_L'équipe se chamaillait comme à leur habitude. Voilà bientôt un mois qu'ils n'ont pas eu une véritable enquête. Callen et Sam étaient dans une perpétuelle discussion sur le chemin le plus court pour aller à l'OPS alors que Deeks taquinait une énième fois Kensi pour savoir où sa belle était la veille. Un sifflement les sortis de leurs chamailleries enfantines. _

_Tout le monde sur le pont ! Ordonna Eric fière de lui. _

_L'équipe se pressa et écouta le briefing des deux petits génies : _

_Je vous présente le gang des Birdkillers. C'est un groupe plus que redoutable dans leur milieu. On compte à leur actif des centaines de meurtre dans différents pays allant de l'Europe aux Etats Unis en passant par l'Asie et même le moyen orient. Partout où ils passent, ils sont redoutés. Ces mecs sont de vraies légendes, si c'est des hommes bien sûr… Commença Eric tout en divaguant une hypothèse complètement loufoque. Mais à la vue du regard noir de Granger, la petite analyste pris le relais :_

_Donc, comme le disait Eric, ces membres sont presque des fantômes, ils signent juste leur meurtre par une plume blanche et aurait un tatouage sur l'avant bras représentant un oiseau… Enfin plus comme un Angry Bird mais en noir et blanc avec une arme. Enfin ce n'est que hypothétique… dit la jeune rouquine perdu dans ces pensées sous le regard impuissant du directeur… _

_Fin flash back _

-Le tatouage ! S'exclama Deeks sous les regards étonnées des trois autres. C'est à ce moment là qu'on aurait dû comprendre que cette histoire n'était pas nette ! Qui se trimbalent avec un Angry Bird sur le bras quoi !?

- Je ne sais pas… Dit Kensi… Ceux qui ont essayé de nous tuer et qui nous ont bien amoché peut être… Enfin ce n'est que "hypothétique" dit la jeune femme en mimant les guillemets sous les regards amusés des agents séniors.

-Non, on aurait dû se rendre compte que cette histoire n'était pas claire quand on a appris comment ils commettaient leurs meurtres…

-Oui, là, je suis d'accord avec Sam. Reprit Callen avant d'ajouter en lisant son propre rapport : Les personnes victimes de ce gang était tout d'abord torturée puis ensuite en mazouter et couvert de plumes.

-ça c'est bizarre avoua Kensi

Alors que Deeks encore vexé ajouta :

Mais personne ne disait rien au temps des cow-boys !

Les trois autres partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé sous la mine semi boudeuse du quatrième qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Ils étaient tout simplement mort de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Le stress des derniers jours accumulés se dissipaient alors, et le calme reprit place dans l'open-space. Les yeux rougis par la fatigue et les larmes, les quatre compères reprirent leur récit. Bien décidé à sortir avant les douze coups de minuit.

-Bon alors repris Sam on en était au briefing :

_Flash back :_

_Ce gang de drôle d'énergumènes avait en effets à leur actif des meurtres mafieux, ainsi que de juge ou avocat, qui avaient refusé d'être des hommes corrompus, sans parler évidemment du gros trafic d'arme dont il était maître. Leurs nouvelles cibles étaient, maintenant, le personnel de la Navy, plus difficile à corrompre, mais qui leur permettait d'avoir des informations classées "secret-défense". Ces petits codes pourtant bien cryptés pouvaient se vendre à quelques milliers, voire millions, de dollars américains._

_C'est ainsi que l'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles, c'est retrouvé sur cette enquête qui ressemblait plus à une farce qu'à une affaire périlleuse. Enfin au début._

_Les quatre agents allèrent sur les lieux des crimes avant de se rendre sur le point de repère présumer des Birdkillers. Une vieille bâtisse des années 60 abandonné. Sam et Callen inspectaient l'étage alors que Deeks et Kensi eux prirent le rez-de-chaussée et la cave…_

_Fin du flash back _

-Mais on peut la switcher cette partie ! Intervint l'agent de liaison

-Ah non, pas celle là ! Préviens Kensi quasi en même temps que Deeks.

-Oui tu voudrais enlever la partie où tu as pris tes jambes à ton cou comme une mauviette face à des… oiseaux ! Releva Sam dans un sourire.

-Mais la pièce était pleine à craquer de volatiles en tout genre. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Tu t'es déjà pris un tas d'oiseau à la figure ? Devant le signe négatif, il continua, ba je ne te le souhaite jamais ! En plus je n'étais pas seul. J'étais avec ma partenaire.

-Comme vous avez pris vos jambes à votre cou… Rectifia Callen dans un regard complice à Sam.

-Dans ce cas on peut parler de comment vous vous êtes fait capturer comme des pigeons ! Ajouta la brunette en lançant un regard à son partenaire qui comprit instantanément le petit jeu qui était lancé.

-Oui puis on passera sur la méthode de torture que vous avez subit hein ?! Fit lourdement le surfeur sous le regard amusé de sa partenaire.

-Ah mais je te promets que c'est horrible tenta de se défendre Sam.

-Les plumes sous les pieds les gars quand même on a vu pire ! Et puis vous avez échappé à la suite qui était nettement moins drôle… Commença Deeks

-… Enfin heureusement qu'on est arrivé pour vous sauver des plumes de ses Birdkillers !

Termina Kensi, fière d'elle. Alors que les deux agents ne disaient rien face à ses remarques. Cet enquête leur montait à la tête et un échange de propos insensés commença à résonner entre les murs du bâtiment.

Ils finirent alors leur récit sur l'arrestation musclé des Birdkillers qui heureusement pour eux ne s'étaient pas envolé. Ils passèrent rapidement sur les interrogatoires qui résumaient parfaitement l'esprit de cette enquête. Des hommes qui avaient pour objectif de s'enrichir comme tous les gangs. Ils utilisaient donc des oiseaux, qu'ils dressaient pour voler ou bien pire encore et étaient devenus fétichistes de ces bestioles à plumes. Mais ce gang avait mal vieillit avec le temps, et était, heureusement pour les quatre agents, moins féroces qu'avant. C'est ainsi que se conclue cette enquête plus que hors du commun pour les membres du NCIS.

Les doigts courraient sur les claviers à vive allure, seule le bruit des touches cliquetait dans le grand bâtiment. Le bruit de l'imprimante fit sursauter les deux plus jeunes agents sous les regards des deux séniors fières d'eux, d'avoir fini. Une signature, un au revoir et les voilà partis sous les regards désespéré des deux derniers. Enfin, quelques longues minutes après, ils conclurent et rangèrent leurs rapports sur la pile avant de prendre leurs manteaux et de s'élancer vers la porte.

Sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de son partenaire, Kensi boitillait, faisant semblant d'aller bien. Le blond n'était loin d'être dupe. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les alentours. Personne. Il passa son bras sous les genoux de sa belle et dans son dos et l'éleva dans les airs. Kensi ne fut qu'à demi-surprise, il y a longtemps qu'elle en rêvait et était trop fatiguée pour protester.

-On n'est pas mieux là ma belle colombe ? lui murmura Deeks avant de se prendre un coup de points ramolli dans l'épaule. Il protesta mais Kensi lui répondit aussi tôt :

-J'en ai assez des oiseaux !

-Touché. Répondit simplement le blond en s'avançant doucement vers sa voiture pour ne pas brusquer la jeune femme dans ses bras.

On entendait au loin, sonner les douze coups de minuits. La douce chaleur du printemps entourait les rues de la ville, les derniers travailleurs rentraient chez eux. Les bars se désemplissaient peu à peu. Le match était fini. Les déboires de la journée ainsi que les derniers ragots avaient été racontés. Les personnes plus ou moins guillerettes rejoignaient les grandes soirées. Un brouhaha assourdissant montait dans la nuit. Tandis que les oiseaux dormaient, un jeune couple contrastait avec l'ambiance électrique. Celle du vendredi soir.

_**Bon voilà ! Je ne suis pas douée pour raconter une enquête courte avec des méchants et des actes terribles… Je suis une petite joueuse donc ne tenez pas rigueur du manque de précision de l'enquête car j'en suis désolée. **_

_**NA : Mais qu'est ce qu'un Birdkiller finalement ? C'est un oiseau rebelle. Tout le contraire des oiseaux de Blanche Neige, il a un penchant psychopathe. Enfin… Oubliez… On va dire que c'est un oiseau spécial que vous ne devez jamais croiser ! N'est-ce pas Elo ? **_


End file.
